


Ask Me to Leave, So I Can Stay

by not_rude_ginger



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_rude_ginger/pseuds/not_rude_ginger
Summary: Loki cannot stay in the same place for long, his wife knows this and accepts it. Still, with their first child on the way, she is glad he has returned, even if it might be for only one night.





	Ask Me to Leave, So I Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember the reason for writing this, but I wrote it for gaslight_gallows. It's more leaning toward a Norse Myths version of the characters, but you can read it as the Marvel version/an AU of my Aimless Play version.

“You’re here.”

The sigh was soft and tinged with relief that would normally be hidden. Loki found himself appreciating the relief, it made him feel welcome instead of stifled in this instance.

“Of course I am. Did you think I would miss the birth of my first born?”

Sigyn, her white-blonde hair silvered by the moonlight coming through the open door, turned to face him. It was a striking moment when her slim waist from the back became a huge belly in the front. High and full, Sigyn looked like she had swallowed the moon. The folds of her robe shrouded the belly in silks and furs. It slipped from her shoulders, revealing the dark shoulders he had covered in kisses and bites so many times. Snow drifted through the open balcony door, adding to the already beautiful sight as it swirled around her in the night air.

“I thank you for moving to your mother’s castle. The weather is much more agreeable for me,” said Loki

“It’s more agreeable for your child too,” said Sigyn, shivering slightly in the cold breeze. She was smirking at him, that clever, mischievous smirk that had attracted him to her in the first place. “It would seem it takes after you more than me.”

“I can only apologise,” said Loki sincerely. Sigyn’s smirk softened slightly and she held out her hand to him, the robe slipping open just enough to show off how swollen her breasts were.

“Come here.”

Loki crossed the room and took her hand, bending over it and pressing a kiss to it. She tugged to pull him closer, and he leaned his head forward, expecting a kiss, then let out a soft, “Oofh!”

He had not accounted for the belly between them. Sigyn giggled, looking up at him as he grappled for a moment to figure out how to hold her intimately with this new form between them. Eventually he managed to curl his arms around her, hands on her shoulder blades, and press his lips to hers. She surged up into him, her hands coming up to cradle his face. He could smell her hair, that soft powdery scent that was warm and inviting. It sent a trickle of pleasure through his core that was equal parts balm to wounds and fire to arouse.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, making up for the length of time he had been away. When they finally broke apart Loki bent his neck to kiss just behind her ear. Sigyn groaned and her fingers bit into his bicep,

“Don’t you dare start something you have no intention of finishing,” she growled in his ear. Loki chuckled a puff of air, ruffling her hair,

“I fully intend to finish whatever I start here tonight.”

“Good. Because I’ve craved you for months and would not hold myself responsible for punishing you if you aroused me and then left me wanting.”

“Have I ever?” asked Loki, working his way down her neck.

“Hmmm, remind me,” she purred. Loki pulled away and stepped back, pulling his armour off, then his tunic and shoes. Bare chested he came back to his wife and kissed her hard, hands pulling the robe off her and dropping it to floor. Sigyn clung to him, back arching and her belly shoving him away. He grunted and pushed back, pulling her close, feeling the belly shift and ripple against his stomach until Sigyn yelped in discomfort.

“You’re –you’re pushing the baby against my spine,” she gasped. Loki stepped back at once, alarmed that he might have actually done harm. Sigyn staggered back and fumbled for the nearby desk. When her hands found it she leaned forward on it. Loki watched as the belly rippled and shifted as gravity moved the baby inside her. Her belly and breasts hung from her frame and Loki was reminded of a cow’s full udder desperate for milking.

That image should not have aroused him as much as it did.

He waited for a moment, letting Sigyn recover before moving closer. He cupped the belly and walked behind her, pressing his hips against her backside, which was also fuller than he remembered. With his two hands he held her belly tenderly and Sigyn moaned.

“Does that hurt?” he asked.

“No, you’ve taken the weight for me, it feels good,” she panted, lifting her head and looking at him over her shoulder. There was an admonition in her eyes that she would never voice, but Loki could still hear it. He ought to have been here while his child grew inside her, then he would know how to avoid discomforting her, he would know that his child was heavy and she needed him to hold the weight for a time. A flicker of regret passed through Loki, which he allowed to show on his face, but for the most part he was unrepentant. Staying would have been worse, he would have only made trouble as he could not resist doing, and she needed calm. They both knew this was the best way for it to be, but he supposed Sigyn was entitled to feel somewhat abandoned.

“I have an idea,” he said, leaning down and pressing soft kisses to her spine. “Can you get on your hands and knees on the bed?”

Sigyn nodded, her eyes dark with lust and mistrust as she moved laboriously to her beautiful canopy bed. Loki picked up the chair by the desk and carried it to the bed. He set it down right next to the bed and sat down. The bed was just such a height that when he sat he was face to… well not face with Sigyn. Her folds were framed by off-white curls, which were hot and damp as Loki carded his first two fingers through them. Sigyn inhaled shakily, and she twitched her hips uncertainly. Loki reached one long, pale arm around her hip and extended across the heavy belly, taking the weight of it as carefully as he could.

“Tell me when I have it just right,” he murmured, moving and shifting his arm until he felt the strangest sensation. Something other than just Sigyn’s smooth, hot skin was resting against his inner forearm. It took him a few moments to realise that it was a spine. His child’s spine.

“Oh…” he murmured in wonder. Shifting his arm a little more he deduced that the head of the babe was resting in the crook of his elbow. “Well, that’s… interesting.”

Sigyn snorted loudly. It brought Loki back to his plans and he shifted himself so he could take the weight of the baby and keep his other hand free. He was so close to Sigyn that he could smell her sex, noticing that it was headier, muskier, than it had been last time he had lain with her. It must have been a side effect of pregnancy. What else had changed?

He inhaled softly and slid his other hand over her back, tracing around her spine in slow, winding strokes. Sigyn shivered and he watched her skin pimple under his touch. Smiling to himself, Loki moved his hand over her sides and then dared to brush the side of her breast, holding his breath as he waited for her to either allow or turn the touch away. He longed to hold and suckle at her breasts, to taste her milk, but he did not dare assume he could without her consent. When he stretched his arm further to skim the edge of a nipple, he gasped.

“They’ve changed.”

“Of course they have,” said Sigyn sounding torn between exasperation, amusement and lust, dropping her head towards the mattress. “They’re preparing for their intended use.”

“I didn’t think they’d be so… prominent,” said Loki in fascination, circling the nipple gently. The small pebbling whorls, not very different to his own save they were bigger, had become proper teats to suckle at, protruding out in the chill of the room. He bit his lip, itching to tug on it, but Sigyn seemed to guess his thoughts.

“If you try to milk me, I swear to the Norns I will kill you.”

“Does it hurt when I touch them?” he asked quietly, very curious. He had taken the female form, he knew it better than most men did, but he had never conceived a child, and these changes were extremely interesting. He had never thought much about pregnancy before, it had always been an abstract thing for him, one that he was to avoid causing until he was wed, like a good little prince. Now though he found his desire to lie with his wife at war with his irrepressible curiosity for all things new.

“They’re very sensitive,” Sigyn admitted, shifting her weight on her hands. “It doesn’t hurt per say, but I think if you were to pinch one, or bite it, it would be something of a mood killer. What you’re doing is fine, it’s nice to have another doing it for once.”

“You’ve played with them then?” asked Loki, leaning forward in his seat and pressing a kiss to the point where her thigh and her backside met.

“Of course, watching my body do this natural thing, yet feeling as if it’s been taken over by another entity has been strange and intriguing –and frightening.”

“I can well imagine,” he murmured against her skin, his fingertip delicately circling the full, hard point the nipple had become. “Is your milk sweet?”

“Loki!”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t tried it,” he teased, reaching further to touch the other nipple. “Come, tell me the truth.”

Sigyn sighed heavily, and Loki could have sworn he felt the baby turning slightly against his arm.

“It is sweet,” she admitted, “A bit like sugar water I suppose, but… not really.”

“Hmm,” Loki nuzzled the firm skin of her thigh and backside, his desire shifting to a softer, gentler sort. Sigyn squirmed as he dared to graze the very tip of her nipple and growled deep in her throat.

“Loki, I’ve spent months desperate and wanting –don’t tease me now!”

“As you wish,” said Loki, tilting his face and opening his mouth, his tongue dragging over her sex in a single, hard swipe.

Sigyn let out a choked moan and then her body trembled, hips twitching in an orgasm that caught Loki by surprise.

“Been saving them, have you?” he asked with a laugh as Sigyn whimpered at the vibrations of his voice against her sex. “Well, I’m nothing if not thorough.”

He swiped again with his tongue, and then sucked on the small packet of nerves hidden among her curls. Sigyn wailed and bucked her hips, arching her back into him. Loki kissed, licked and dragged his teeth over the small spot, tilting his head so he could press two fingers into her at the same time.

Sigyn gasped his name, stuttering on the first letter, before her thighs quaked and her walls tightened, drawing his fingers into her body as she came again. Loki did not ease his motions until she was through the aftershocks, when she buried her face in the duvet and sobbed, pushing her hips back to him.

“So responsive,” he murmured in wonder. Again that pang of regret came to him. Had he been here with her from the start, he would have been able to spend time taking advantage of her heightened state. Yet it was what it was. He pushed his hand over her thigh, squeezing the flesh and then digging his fingertips into her backside, watching as the skin turned white for a few seconds, then darken again. “How many climaxes could I coax out of you tonight?”

“I hardly dare to imagine,” Sigyn muttered, pushing up on her forearms once more. “Loki… please. Just… just fill me. I want you inside me.”

“I already am,” said Loki, rising to his feet and curling his other arm under her belly as the babe within moved and Sigyn grunted loudly. “Wherever I have been, this part of me is inside you, always.”

“And it has been a comfort on lonely nights, when I have missed your arms around me,” said Sigyn breathlessly. Loki could feel the child moving, what was it doing inside her? Trying to turn around? Stretching against her diaphragm? “When my people have told me what you’ve been up to, and I miss being at your side, our child has brought me comfort. But it is not enough.”

Sigyn pushed up and sat back on her heels, forcing Loki to straighten up. Her arms came up and laced behind his neck, her head tilting back to look up at him. Loki curled his fingers under her jaw, stroking his knuckles down her vulnerable throat. It would be so easy to slide a knife across the skin.

“I am a woman, full with child,” Sigyn said, oddly formal, “I am a queen, and a ruler, and all I have wanted is my husband in my bed, and in my arms. Is that so selfish of me? I don’t ask you to stay, I don’t demand you adhere to any convention of remaining with me save when it suits you. But it doesn’t mean I don’t want it. It doesn’t mean I don’t want to ask, why can’t you stay, even for a time, and let me have you?”

Loki stroked up and down her throat, his eyes drifting over her face, flushed with colour from her pleasure, over the body he barely recognised, to the amber eyes he had tried to match in a jewel but had never managed to. He bent over and kissed her upside down, thumb pulling her chin to open her mouth for him. When he pulled away he shifted to the side and sat next to her, cupping her face.

“I have missed you,” he murmured, “I missed you no matter where I went. I would cause mischief wherever I was and I would think about how you would laugh at my antics –no one else gets my sense of humour.”

Sigyn smiled weakly, her eyes were dry, which Loki appreciated. He could not abide tears. Sigyn had never tried to use them against him, not like his mother, or even Thor. He placed his hand on that belly, and wondered when Sigyn had felt their child move for the first time. Was it a boy or a girl? He suspected a boy, but that might have been his Asgardian upbringing rearing its head. What did it matter? He would be a father to an innocent babe. One he had given very little consideration to while he was travelling. He had assumed all was well and thought no more about it.

Except he had found himself looking at toys in markets and imagining little hands holding them. He had seen small, fat toddlers pulling themselves up to take steps and laugh when they fell on their bottoms, and smirked in amusement, a faint tug in his stomach. A tug that had been pulling him to Vanaheim.

Loki leant forward and pressed his lips to Sigyn’s stomach, turning his head and pressing his ear to it to see if he could hear the baby’s heartbeat. After a few moments Sigyn laid a tentative hand in his hair, combing it through and brushing his neck. It was peaceful and comforting, all the things it was not supposed to be for Loki. Yet in the moment, he wanted it to stretch on forever. He wanted this to be his life forever.

Sigyn would give it to him, he knew that. She loved him and would happily have him with her all the time. But Loki knew his own nature would drive him away from her, and probably with hurt feelings left between them that would be much worse than the sadness their reunion was tinged with right now.

“I’m here now,” he said into her skin. “And I want to stay for as long as I can.”

Sigyn did not reply for a long time. Her fingers continued to trail through his hair as she seemed to absorb his words. At last she said,

“I can live with that.”

Loki smiled bitterly into her skin. If he were anything like Thor he would let this woman go and let her find a husband that would give her everything. Yet he knew if he so much as tried to suggest that, she would be furious with him. The queen of Vanaheim had made her own choices and she would live by them, not someone else’s. Besides, as he was constantly reminded, Loki was nothing like Thor.

He lifted his head and kissed her sweetly, pouring the love he had for her into it. He wanted to be sure that she understood that whatever he did, wherever he went, he did love her. Sigyn parted her lips to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He grabbed her thigh and pulled her to straddle his stomach. The weight of her belly was on his own abdomen and he reached up to cup those breasts, lifting them to ease the weight of them too. Sigyn’s mouth opened and she whimpered softly, bracing her hands on his chest.

“So much burden on you,” he murmured, arching his back to lift the weight from the stomach even more.

“I can bear it,” she replied.

“I know you can. Yet let me share it with you now.”

Sigyn opened her eyes and looked down at him, as if stunned to realise that he was actually there underneath her. And then she smiled down at him, a tender, loving smile that sent heat through him as intense as any arousal he had felt yet this night. How he had missed her. And then her smile melted into mischief again.

“Come, show me how much you missed me.”

Loki surged up and reached behind her to drag his trousers down, kicking them off as he peppered every bit of skin he could reach with kisses. Once he was free, he shifted backwards, feeling his hard cock slip between her buttocks.

“Lift up for a moment,” he ordered. Sigyn lifted herself up onto her knees and Loki pulled himself a little higher up the bed, one hand spread over her hip, the other curled around himself so Sigyn could sink down on to him. Or drop down as the case turned out to be. Apparently running out of patience, Sigyn barely gave him time to press the tip to her opening before she dropped down with a yowl that sounded more animal than queen. Loki yelped, arching his back as he was surrounded by heat, heat that was almost painful as it seared around his tender flesh. Loki groaned with pleasure. Maybe it was because of his frost giant genes, but he had always found sex to border that precipice of pain and pleasure from the heat of his partner alone. He absolutely loved it.

Sigyn’s hands rested on his pectorals, palms brushing his nipples as she panted hard, her body welcoming and straining around him. Loki let go of the sheets and smoothed his rough callouses over her thighs. Sigyn shivered and her hips twitched.

“You are beautiful,” he gasped.

“My love,” she sighed, smiling down at him as she lifted up and slid back down again. Loki groaned, digging his fingers into her thighs. He wanted to buck up into her, but he held himself still, letting Sigyn set the pace and use him to achieve her own pleasure. She must have guessed his thoughts because she dug her nails into his chest and laughed,

“Look at you trying to be so good for me.”

Loki grinned around his clenched teeth, slipping his right hand between them to find that packet of nerves. Sigyn’s smile faded quickly as she threw her head back and started to move faster. Loki watched as her breasts and belly bounced with every motion, and he wanted to drive her higher. He moved his fingers between her legs, his other hand stretched over her hip as she rose and fell above him. Sigyn groaned and pressed a hand on his sternum, the other grabbing at his hand on her hip.

“Oh, love, Loki, love!” she gasped opening her eyes and grabbing the curve of his neck, digging her nails in as she squeezed around him. Loki gave a guttural groan as he fought to hold back his own climax –not yet, not yet!

As Sigyn sagged forward, panting and whimpering, Loki stroked her hair, smiling as she dug her nails in deeper.

“You haven’t-” she murmured, smoothing her other hand over his arm lazily.

“Not yet. I’m not done with you,” said Loki. Sigyn lifted her head and pushed her hair out of her face. She looked almost apprehensive.

“I can’t move,” she admitted. Loki chuckled and gently lifted her off him to lie on the bed. He helped her lie on her side and lay down in front of her. He started kissing her face, starting at her brow and over her nose. He brushed her lips and then moved down her neck. He moved lower until he was in front of those hard nipples he was so fascinated by, and peeked up at Sigyn with wide-eyed innocence she did not fall for. With a huff of laughter, she tucked an arm under her head and waved the other hand,

“Go on!”

Loki grinned and wrapped his lips around the nipple before she could change her mind. It was so different to what it had been like before, but when Loki flicked his tongue over it and Sigyn moaned deep in her throat, he decided it was an improvement. He sucked gently, holding his teeth away from the sensitive flesh, and when Sigyn cradled his head in her arm he moaned in turn.

“Suddenly your love for my breasts has taken an interesting turn,” said Sigyn, half amused, half sleepy. Loki was not going to dignify that with an answer. He sucked harder, listening to the soft noises his wife made as he tickled and flicked the nipple. Then there was burst of sweet creaminess across his tongue and he moaned loudly in pleasure as he swallowed it down. Sigyn’s fingers tightened in his hair and she whimpered, throwing her leg over his hip. Loki let go with a soft ‘pop’ and looked up at her.

“Does that hurt?”

Sigyn shook her head, pulling him up to her lips, kissing him hard so she could taste her milk on his tongue. His fingers tweaked the nipple until droplets ran down his fingers and he lifted them between their lips so Sigyn could lick it away.

“As I told you. Sweet.”

“Very. Our child may have to share.”

Sigyn rolled her eyes but she was still smiling. Between his legs his cock was hard and demanding his attention. He pushed up and climbed over her, plastering his front to her back and pulling her legs open.

“I can’t see you this way,” she grumbled.

“Then feel me,” he told her, finding her entrance and sliding back in. His fingertips caught her jaw and he turned her face towards his, nuzzling against her cheek as he rocked his hips against hers. Sigyn reached behind him and buried her fingers in his hair, pressing back into him. “I’m here,” he murmured, “I’m with you.”

“Yes, please, stay with me,” she gasped, clinging on to him as they moved together.

“I’m here, inside you, around you,” Loki replied. He would not make false promises to Sigyn. “I love you.”

Sigyn let out a strangled noise and with three more rocks of Loki’s hips, she was squeezing her walls around him once more. This time, he let her drag him to climax with her, holding her tight in his arms.

~*~

In the morning Loki woke in his wife’s arms and he did not feel the need to flee.

It wouldn’t last, he knew that, but he hoped he could make himself stay for a little while. Long enough to see his child born, long enough to be present at the ceremonies it would endure to celebrate being born so high.

Maybe this time, he thought, curling his arm around Sigyn’s moon-sized belly and smoothing his hand over the taut skin. Maybe this time he could ignore the itchy feet that always drove him away. Maybe this time…

“Stop thinking…” sighed Sigyn, sounding more asleep than awake. “It’s keeping me up.”

“You know me,” sighed Loki, pressing his mouth to her bare shoulder.

“Yes, I do, which is why I can live with you… and without you.”

Loki gave a slightly bitter smile. Few people would understand how much those words warmed him, few would recognise the love they held. But Loki knew, and Sigyn knew how much he loved her. He pulled her as close as he could, ignoring how her hair was tickling his face. Sigyn wrapped her hand around his on her belly and went back to sleep, shivering slightly. Looking over her shoulder, Loki could see that the door to her balcony was still open, and a small mound of snow had formed on the floor. He twitched his fingers and the mound flew up into the air and out the door, which closed silently after it.

Sigyn stopped shivering. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to prompts from readers so drop me a dm at my [tumblr](https://not-rude-ginger.tumblr.com/) or in the comments.


End file.
